


Tower block

by Kuvirasenpai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuvirasenpai/pseuds/Kuvirasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au where kuvira's parents are racist and homophobic and they won't let Kuvira date Korra, so they date secretly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower block

Evening. We drove to the beach. It was exactly one hour before sunset. It’s the perfect time of the day to go to the beach.  
The wind was pleasent. The sound of the waves is music to my ears and the scent of the lemon that drips from your body is making me dizzy.

We walked on the shore, my arm is wrapping your figure from behind your back and holding onto your hip. It was a mood of honesty. The perfect timing to lash-out everything, no lies, no masks, but I much rathered talking with you about whatnotness as usual.

It was a beautiful situation. We walked barefooted and the stimming sand burned our feet. Sometimes we entered the water because we both like the contrast between the heat and the frost. We like the same things. We laugh at the same jokes. We tell the same stories. Your'e limitless, just like me.

The sun went down. It was incredibly dark. You told me you were scared and that you want me to escort you to your house. I agreed, obviously.

We entered your house. Your mother was napping in the living room. You told me to be quiet so she won’t wake up and find out about us. I stepped on my fingertips like a kitten. You opened the door to your bedroom, and I was suprised to see how empty it was. The picture in my mind was wrong. I always thought your room would be a toyish dollhouse, full of Hello Kitty dollies and pink-coloured stuffed animals. No. Empty. On your desk there was this pile of love letters I sent you a long time ago.

It made me happy to know you kept them after all these years. I liked the fact that they were sitting there. It told me that I mean something to you. I loved seeing the crumbly edges of the papers. It means you opened them. It excited me to see that the envelops were overly wrinkled. It means you read them more then just one time.

We set on your bed for a while. I didn’t move my eyes away from you, not even for one second. I treasured every moment, memorizing with my eyes every inch of skin that envelopes your figure. I counted your beauty marks. I wanted to know how much you have. I stroked you in the spot between your hip and your belly button. It’s your favorite spot. I didn’t forget and I probably never will. The night fell upon us. I wrapped my arms around your figure, pressing a goodnight kiss on the crown of your head.

Next morning, you fearfully woke me up and ordered me to get out via the window so your father won’t find out and shredder me. I didn’t have a choice. Your father really does scare me.

I didn’t look away from you and I pulled one leg through the windowsill. I pulled the other one as I lean my entire body through out the window. I started getting down with my body till I reached the point where I am holding onto the windowsill with my bare palms. You looked at me from the inside of your room and waved goodbye.

You closed the window. I let go of the windowsill.

My legs were searching for the earth but with no success. I started hearing a breeze which slowly grew bigger and bigger into a moderate physical pressure that crushed my ears. I looked for the ground with my feet but couldn’t find it.

I forgot you live in a tower block.


End file.
